


Reading

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, for reader, swearing as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You have a secret crush, will you trust Wanda enough to let her know?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 30, 2016 on Tumblr._
> 
> #ProtectivePietro

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?" Steve asked you.

"I'm not. That simple." You shrugged, taking a bite out of the apple you took out of Steve's hands.

"And why is that?" Steve asked you.

You gave him a _duh_ look. "Come on; I doubt she feels the same way!" You argued.

"You never know until you try." He said.

You rolled your eyes. "I can barely even talk when I'm around her; you expect me to confess how I feel about her? I'd die!" You groaned, and almost sat down. But you stood up once you felt a gust of wind pass you.

"What are we talking about here?" Pietro said when he stopped running. He managed to take the other apple out of Steve's hand as well.

"I'm trying to get (Y/N) to confess how they feel about W-"

"Some random girl whom of which you don't know. You also probably wouldn't be interested. I have to go! Bye, guys!" You said, talking quickly, and mentally flipping off Steve before walking out.

"What was that about?" Pietro asked Steve, in which Steve only laughed in response.

\---

"Hey!" Wanda came running up behind you.

"Oh, he-hey Wanda!" You smiled when she caught up to you. You almost fell over a chair from looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked you.

You shrugged. "I was planning on going to train for a bit." You told her, trying to play it cool.

"Would you like to train together?" She smiled.

"Yes! I mean, uh, sure yeah, that's cool." You said, rubbing your neck.

"Ten minutes!" She yelled before she took off.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "Just tell her already." Natasha's voice made you jump.

You opened your eyes quickly. "I can't do that." You told her.

Natasha rolled her eyes at you. "Yes, you can. And don't give me the same bullshit answer you gave Steve. Talk to her already." Natasha put her hand on your shoulder. "Just try."

You took in a breath and nodded. You weren't going to talk to Wanda about it, let alone tell her. She'd have to do it on her own.

Wanda was already there when you got to the training room, talking with Steve about working on not throwing punching bags across the room. When Steve saw you, you gave him _the look_ and told Wanda he had to be off.

Wanda turned around and smiled when she saw you. But when she saw that you didn't smile back and noticed that you looked stressed, she began to worry. "What is going on? Are you okay?" She asked you.

You nodded. "I-uh," You started. "Wanda, I need you to read my mind."

Wanda stepped back a little bit. "You are sure?"

"Yes. I trust you, and I need you to know." You told her.

Wanda stepped closer to you again and closed her eyes. Your head began to hurt slightly; she was looking into your mind.

After a minute, her eyes opened again, and she stepped back. "Oh, _thank god._ " She smiled at you.

"Wh-what?" You asked, worried she saw something you didn't think she'd see.

"I am so glad you told me, well, kind of told me; I was so worried you did not like me!" She started to speak quickly.

"Wait, so you're feeling the same way as me?" You asked.

She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "So, you'll go on a date with me then?" You asked.

"Yes, of course!" She responded.

"Tomorrow night, six o'clock." You said.

"I will see you then."

\---

"Wanda! You need to calm down!" Natasha yelled at Wanda.

"I can not calm down! I am freaking out! I am going to find a way to mess this whole date up!" Wanda continued to freak out.

"Wanda, you're not going to mess it up," Natasha said. "Do you want to wear a dress or jeans?"

"I do not care!" Wanda said. "I am going to mess something up!" She continued to yell. Both of the girls thought they were alone, but what they didn't know was that Pietro was standing outside of the room, listening to everything that was happening. He immediately began to get protective, and would take down whoever was taking her out.

"What if my emotions get to be too much and I burst every lightbulb out?" Wanda began to worry. "What if a chef makes me mad and a knife goes for him? What if-"

"Wanda!" Natasha yelled, catching her attention. "You're going to be just fine." She put her hands on Wanda's shoulders, starting to calm her down.

"How do you know?" Wanda asked. "Do you have any advice?"

"Be yourself," Natasha told her. "The reason you got asked out is because _you're you,_ and (Y/N) seems to like that."

Pietro heard your name and quickly calmed down as well. He took a deep breath in, and smiled. He knew he didn't have to talk about you taking Wanda on this date, even if he was protective. He trusted you to take care of her.

He was happy it was you she was going out with, and not anyone else. If it were anyone else, he might have caused some trouble.

Pietro was leaning up against the door at this point, trying to listen in. But while he was thinking about you and Wanda being together, he didn't hear the girls come to the door and open it, which caused him to fall right onto the ground.

"Pietro! What are you doing?" Wanda yelled at the fallen Pietro.

"He's being a good big brother, looking out for his sister." You said when you walked up. Wanda took one look at you and smiled, and you walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your date! But things just keep going wrong, how much worse can it get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted on June 29, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> I reallllly liked this

"I'm so happy for them," Natasha said to Pietro as you and Wanda walked out.

"My little sister is growing up." Pietro smiled.

"She's the same age as you!" Natasha laughed.

"Need I remind you-"

"Yes, I know, you're twelve minutes older." Natasha rolled her eyes. "Just be happy."

You grabbed Wanda's hand and led her to the car. You offered to drive, since you had the whole night planned. You had reservations at a fancy restaurant. Then, there was a park to walk around at near the restaurant, which you were going to do after. It was going to be perfect, and you were so happy that you were with Wanda.

You had liked Wanda for so long, maybe even from the first time you saw her when she joined the team. Of course, that was when everyone was cautious of her because they had just come from Ultron's side, but you couldn't deny that you thought she was _beautiful._ And after getting to know her, it just made your liking for her even bigger. Being attractive was just a bonus at this point.

You guys talked randomly in the car. To your surprise, it wasn't as awkward as you thought it was going to be. You were comfortable around Wanda, and Wanda was comfortable around you. It was nice.

When you arrived at the restaurant, you realized that there weren't many cars in the parking lot. "Great, it won't be busy!" You smiled at her.

"Yes, at least we will be able to hear each other." Wanda smiled back.

You grabbed her hand and walked up to the door. But when you grabbed the door and pulled, it didn't open. You could see employees inside, but the door wouldn't open. You pushed the door too, but that didn't work.

Someone saw you trying to get the door open. "Can I help you?" A man asked.

"Yeah, I had reservations for here." You told him. "For like, now."

"Oh, our power went out earlier today, and we had to close; we will reschedule your reservation for you?" The man asked.

You looked over to Wanda. "No, it is okay. We will go somewhere else." She spoke up.

"Oh, uh, have a good evening, then." The man smiled. "Sorry about the inconvenience." And he shut the door.

"Now what?" You groaned.

"Didn't you say you had another thing planned?" Wanda asked, as you two started to head back to the car.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be for _after_ dinner." You sighed. "I'm sorry, Wanda. For messing this up."

"It is not your fault." She told you as you two got in the car. "I am just glad to be with you."

You smiled at her. "How badly do you want to go to a nice restaurant?" You asked her.

"Honestly," Wanda started. "I don't really want to go to one. They always have weird food."

"See, I knew we would be good together." You turned the car on and began to drive.

"You figured something out?"

"Yeah, and you're going to love it." You giggled a bit.

You drove for not even five minutes as you pulled into a Mcdonald's parking lot. "No one comes here this late. It'll be nice."

"Oh, I am so excited!" She cheered, and you two got out of the car yet again.

And this time, when you pulled on the door, it opened. You smiled, successful.

You two walked up to order. You both got some rendition of a burger and fries, and you even ordered one of the milkshakes. You were going to be cliché, one way or another. Rather if it's going to a fancy restaurant for a first date or sharing a milkshake, you didn't really care. Being out with Wanda was fun.

She seemed to really enjoy the dinner, and so did you. There were two other teenagers in there, but they left not long after you started to eat. Some employees did talk to you guys as you were waiting for your food; you _are_ Avengers, after all. You two didn't care, though; it happens.

Yet again, throughout the whole dinner, you guys talked about random things. She told you stories of her and Pietro from childhood, and you told her stories from before they joined the Avengers.

Once you finished, she reminded you of your other idea. You could still go back to the park and walk around! That would be fun.

After a few more minutes in the car, you arrived at the garden, and you both were excited.

You raced to the park from the car, and only to realize that there was a _caution_ tape wrapped all around it. The grass was being treated.

"Of course, what great luck!" You yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, it's okay." Wanda smiled. "We can just go back to the facility."

"I feel like I failed our date." You sighed.

"I loved going to get burgers!" She told you. "And I think I know how I can fix it."

You smiled at her. "Back to the car, yet again, we go!"

\---

"Yeah, this fixed it." You whispered.

"I knew it would." She smiled at you.

You guys were sat on the couch in front of the big TV. Cuddling and watching a bunch of Disney movies was a perfect way to fix the night.

The cuddling idea was Wanda's idea, but she didn't know any movies to watch. So you found the Disney collection, and a Disney marathon is what happened.

"Awe, they're so cute!" Was what you woke up to the next day.

"Damn, Nat, you scared me." You sighed and turned your head to realize that you and Wanda had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddling and watching movies.

"I'm so glad you guys finally went out." Natasha smiled, like it was all her doing. "How'd your fancy date go?"

"Horrible." You told her. "Our fixed date went much better, though." You smiled, content with everything in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
